Tinatalan
Tinatalan, called Tina by her friends, is a giant scarlet elf currently living at the fringe of the Jungle of perils, north of the Jadong lake. She stands at about 115 feet tall, with a healthy, curvaceous body and a slight pot belly. She has mahogany red skin with darker freckles on her shoulders, breasts and cheeks, gentle dark green eyes and a large, expressive mouth often curved in a happy smile. Her long dark red hair is kept in two ponytails on either side of her head, secured by hair ties decorated with feathers. Backstory Tina grew up in a small arboreal tribe deep in the jungle of Perils where she lived a rather quiet and secluded life in her village. As a priestess of Luban, there is nothing Tina enjoys more than dancing. She's amazingly good at it; the way she moves is almost surreal and mesmerizing, not to mention very erotic as well, as Tina mostly goes about stark naked besides wearing two bracer and anklets, and, on some occasions, a scarf and a small toga. She's also good at declaiming poems in her sweet and musical voice and is a talented Tapuyan player, a musical instrument similar to a panpipes. Meeting with the giant neko Caylin changed Tina's life in more ways than one. To Tina, Caylin was a sign that there was much more to the world than just her jungle and the Catgirl's tales of far away lands fascinated her. The two became quickly inseparable friends and, eventually, lovers. Tina left her village for the time being to live with Caylin, enjoying a very hedonistic and more adventurous style of life with her. ] Character Tina has a sweet, friendly and easygoing nature. She often wears a gentle smile and a slightly sleepy expression, sometimes looking a bit ditsy and oblivious to what happens around her. She can quickly focus when circumstances call for it though. Tina also has a naughtier side to her that surfaces when she's in a certain mood and can be flirtatious and provocative under an air of fake innocence, especially when Caylin is around. Tina is voracious. She loves to eat humans and any small creature she can find in order to fill her colossal stomach. Not many adventurers are crazy enough to explore a region as dangerous as the Jungle of perils though, and Tina didn't have that much contact with humans before. They stand as her favorite food nevertheless, and there is almost nothing to do if she captures you besides hoping for a miracle. Tina usually pays very little attention to what prey have to say, losing little time before gulping them down. When she is with Caylin, the two love to playfully feed prey to each others. Tina eats many fruits as well though, believing in the benefits of a varied diet. She is almost always seen eating something. With Caylin, they have started to move further south, exploring the area together. They recently discovered the ruins of Ur-Sagol and Tina found herself utterly fascinated by the remnants of what once was a refined and deeply cultured civilization. She was, until now, completely unaware humans were capable of such wonders and she is perhaps starting to suspect there is more to them than simple tasty snacks. Category:Characters Category:Elf Characters